Alex's Adventures With Multicolored Horses
by 0.King Nothing.0
Summary: Alex Neade was your normal 21 year old. He had a band that played much heavy metal. Now he gets to explain to two ponies why this music talks about death and rebirth, or decay and mirth. (If you get this reference, I will marry you) Read, review, and enjoy! (Please? ;)


A/N: **Another shitty Pony On Earth (Poe?) fic. I hope all of you guys n' gals enjoy. READ ON!**

* * *

 _Just one last time, you'll see through these eyes_

 _Through the eyes of the dead!_

As I finished playing the song, I turned around to see my other band members standing up and leaving.

"What makes you guys in such a rush?" I said while ending the Recording.

"Well, it's 9 O'clock, and I gotta get to work early tomorrow." Responded Dave, rather rude.

"Ahh, well have fun serving the wrong orders at Mickey D's."

"You dumb shit, nobody says that anymore." Said Bobbie from behind.

"Freedom of speech mothafucka!" Yelled Darrel as he got in his truck.

I laughed and looked at Bobbie. "Make sure to lock this place up, okay? I don't need Jim freaking out on me."

"Whatever you say, boss." He said with a salute.

"Damn you." I said with a slight chuckle, "Well see you guys tomorrow!"

."Will do, sir." Said Dave

As I walked to my truck, I felt as if I was walking into major trouble, but I quickly shook it off, knowing that humans are born mad. Even then, I had a feeling in my gut that something horrible would happen.

* * *

As as I started driving, I remembered that a lot of people were drinking because, well, New Years Eve.

"Fuck man, I gotta be careful. There's probably a lot of drunk drivers out tonight." I told myself, hoping that it wouldn't rain, even though there was an 80% chance it would rain. "I swear to fucking god if it rains..." I began, but I was cut off by the sound of thunder, and a small amount of rain.

"Of all the times the weather forecasting is right... It's now." I said, with a heavy sigh. I decided to take a detour through the forest, not knowing I wasn't the only one with that idea...

At that time, I took my iPhone and plugged it in playing the song Rotten Apple by Alice in Chains.

"Aww, why does this song have to be so depressing? Whatever. It's Alice in Chains. It's good." I said as I turned the volume up. I realized as I was driving, that the dirt path was really bumpy. I began to hope that I wouldn't get a flat tire.

"Besides," I said to myself, "This car was made for driving on dirt fine. Let's just hope it can drive on these rocks."

As I finished talking to myself, I heard the song nearing the chorus, so I decided to sing along with it.

 _What I see is unreal_

 _Ive written my own part_

 _Eat of the Apple, so young_

 _I'm crawling back to start_

As I finished singing, I felt my truck bumping around an awful lot, so I stopped my car and put it in neutral.

"I swear to god if my tire is flat, I'm gonna be pissed." I said to myself as I got out of my truck. I began inspecting the tires and heard laughing behind me. When I did, I realized there were eight total nails from all my tires.

"Motherfuckers! Get your asses over here!" I yelled with the rage of hell. I realized they weren't coming, so I began to chase them down.

* * *

As as I finished chasing and punching almost all six of those guys, I walked back to my car, which had somehow still been on. "Well, at least I have some luck." I said to myself as I put the truck in drive. I noticed it was having a hard time moving forward, but it was already 11 P.M. And there was no way in hell I was going back.

"I really need to go to a closer studio. I'm getting sick of driving twenty miles because this is 'the best place' there is." I quietly yelled to myself, changing the current song to a heavier song, like Refuse/Resist by Sepultura.

"Well shit, this is some luck" I said as my truck began to smoke. "Now I gotta fucking hope my truck doesn't blow me to shreds."

~90 MINUTES LATER~

As my truck decided to catch on fire, I ditched it and walked the rest. When I got home, I opened the door, feeling like i just got shot in the legs. The first thing I noticed, was the lights, as I remembered turning them off.

"I'm gonna hope I didn't get ANOTHER break-in." I whispered while looking around the house silently. The place I had was nothing special, but I was the only person ever really there, and it also had a cheap rent. It had two rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room.

I continued looking around the place, seeing if anyone did break in. I noticed a lot of shit thrown about all over. I kinda pissed me off, so I took my pocket knife out and looked around. When I got toward the guest bedroom, I heard what sounded like two females talking. I decided to listen and see why they were in there.

"Well maybe if you put that egheadded brain of yours to use, we could get our flanks outta here!"

"Rainbow, you know that this is a difficult spell to do! Please just support me right now!"

 _What the fuck kind of nickname is Rainbow? Also, she said "flank." Obviously they don't like cursing. Well, they're gonna learn to love it REAL quick._ I thought to myself, chuckling at my attempted joke.

I decided to interrupt their strange conversation in the stupidest way possible. I just walked in and yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing in m-" I was quickly cut off by one, the fact that they were talking, multicolored horses, and two, they were screaming.

"AAAHHH! A MONSTER! GET IT!" Said the cyan one.

"Wait, what the he-" I was again cut off. This time, I got blasted with a purple beam of energy. I was knocked out. In my own house. By fucking horses. Good job Alex. You now will denied your access to heaven.


End file.
